


Let Me Know I Was Worth Saving

by arey0unasty



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Matt needs a hug, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arey0unasty/pseuds/arey0unasty
Summary: Matt stumbles across an interview with a certain former guitarist and gets worried. Mark is there to make him feel better.





	Let Me Know I Was Worth Saving

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is real! It's all in good fun, no disrespect to the people mentioned or their family members.
> 
> shoutout to the homie @littleblacksubmarines this is for u 
> 
> Title: Walk on Water or Drown - Mayday Parade
> 
> The interview in question: http://loudwire.com/tom-delonge-if-i-wanted-back-in-blink-182-period-of-days/

‘If I wanted to, I could be back’ 

Matt’s breath hitched upon reading the headline from an interview with the former Blink guitarist. He knew that Tom could easily try and come back someday, but he wasn’t sure if Travis and Mark would let it happen. He liked to think they’d tell Tom to fuck off, that he’d screwed them over one too many times. But he had his doubts.

Matt clicked on the link and skimmed through the interview. Travis talks to Tom about him rejoining the band? 

_'Surely not,'_ Matt thought to himself. Travis wouldn’t go behind his back like that. He definitely wouldn’t make those plans without consulting Mark. 

Matt took a breath to calm himself and kept reading until a particular phrase caught his eye. “They have someone doing my job for me.” Matt read aloud. He nervously ran a hand through his hair. Is that what Tom really thought? That he was just a filling in for him, despite the albums and tours? 

Is that what Mark thinks?

Matt picked up his phone, opening his messages and pasting the link with a question mark to send to Mark. He stared at the screen for a few moments before erasing the message. Mark was out with Jack for a couple hours, he doesn’t need to be concerned about Matt while he’s gone. 

Matt bit his lip and stared at the computer screen. Sure, Tom could easily return to the band. That wouldn’t change his and Mark’s relationship.

Would it?

Would Mark dump him for Tom despite everything he’s put him through?

That’s what worried Matt the most. He’d survive if he wasn’t in Blink anymore. Yeah, he’d miss playing with the guys and touring with his boyfriend, but they’d still be a couple despite that. He could focus on Trio full time. A lot of people would love that, and he does miss the Trio guys. Yeah, he’d live without Blink.

But without Mark? He wasn’t so sure. Matt had never fallen so hard for anyone in his life. He hadn’t even felt this strongly about his ex-wife. Sure, he had been in love with her at the time, but it was different with Mark. With Mark, he felt like he had a reason to wear a helmet while riding his bike. Like he had a reason to sober up, or to get up in the mornings. He loved the life he’s made with Mark. He loves his weird little family.

Matt reread the article, trying to convince himself that Tom’s just talking shit, that none of it was plausible. 

Matt’s halfway through reading the article for the fourth time when he’s broken from his trance.

“Matthew Thomas Skiba. Are you okay? Do I need to take you to the hospital?” Mark asked, waving a hand in front of his face. Matt blinked a few times and looked up. Mark was standing in front of his desk, staring down at the blond man. 

“When did you get there?” 

Mark raised an eyebrow. “I’ve been standing here talking to you for nearly three minutes.” 

Matt just nodded, glancing down at the screen again. His eyes caught the sentence saying he was just a fill-in and frowned. 

“Matty, what’s up?” Mark knew something was off with his boyfriend. It’s been clear to him since he walked in their shared office. Matt looked up at Mark and back down at the computer, biting his lip nervously. 

Mark frowned, walking around the desk to see what had Matt so distressed. His heart sank when he saw it was the interview with Tom. 

He was hoping Matt wouldn’t find out about that.

It didn’t take Mark long to figure out why Matt was so upset over it. He knew Matt was doubting his place in the band, and especially with Mark. Matt probably thought that if Tom rejoined the band, it’d consequently lead to Mark and Tom getting back together. Mark held back a scoff at the thought.

Mark exited out of the page and helped Matt stand up, leading him out of the room and down the hall to their bedroom. He sat down on the edge of their bed and quickly pulled Matt onto his lap. Matt relaxed slightly as arms wrapped around his waist.

“Hey,” Mark started, getting Matt to look at him. “Tom can say he’s joining Blink all he wants. Travis and I aren’t letting it happen. He screwed us over too many times, and more importantly, he screwed our fans over.” 

_'Not that a lot of fans realize that.'_ Mark thought bitterly. He pushed that thought aside, focusing on comforting Matt.

“And I know you’re worried that he’ll somehow worm his way back into my heart. But listen to me. I will never take him back. Maybe one day we can be friends again. But he put me through hell, more than once. Not to mention the toll it took on Jack. There’s no way I’d let him do that to either of us for a third time.” 

Mark paused for a moment, giving Matt an opportunity to say something if he wanted to. He just buried his face in Mark’s neck.

“Matthew Thomas, I love you more than I’ve loved anyone else in my life. In a romantic sense, of course,” Matt let out a tiny laugh at that. “I want to grow old with you, Matt. I want us to retire and spend our mornings drinking coffee on the front porch. I love you, and Jack loves you. You’re stuck with my dumb ass, pal.” 

Matt stayed quiet for a while once Mark finished talking until a tiny whimper escaped his lips. “Hey,” Mark whispered, feeling tears hit his skin. “Stop your crying, pretty boy. You have absolutely nothing to be worried about.” Mark said. He grabbed Matt’s hand and intertwined their fingers, and then started running a hand through Matt’s hair in an attempt to soothe him. 

A few minutes later, Matt looked up at Mark. “Sorry about that.” Matt mumbled. “I know you wouldn’t ditch me for Tom. It’s just always something that’s in the back of my mind.”

Mark grabbed Matt’s jaw and gave him a quick kiss. “You don’t have to apologize Matty. But just keep what I said in mind. You’re stuck with me. And I’ll do whatever I have to do to convince you of that.” Matt smirked at him. 

“Anything?” He shifted on Mark’s lap, leaning down to kiss his jaw. 

Mark giggled at his boyfriend, moving them so Matt was laying on the bed, Mark over top of him. 

“You’re insatiable, Skiba.”


End file.
